ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Admin Core) based at the University of Notre Dame (UND) will ensure that the Program Project grant (P01) PI and Admin Core Director (AD)(Ferdig) is positioned to supervise and administer the P01. The Admin Core will facilitate communication and interaction between all groups and will thus ensure that the three physically separate sites will function as a virtual single site. The AD, with assistance from the Admin Core Program Manager (PM), will function to coordinate the overall scientific direction and will monitor ongoing productivity of the P01 and communicate the activities to the Advisory Boards. In its administrative capacity, the Admin Core will centralize program-wide information, provide administrative support to program investigators, and maintain records relating to P01 progress. Ferdig will participate and manage at all levels of communication and is responsible for all aspects of effective operations and collaborative decision-making with the Leadership Team (LT). The AD, with the assistance of a PM and the LT, consisting of all Project Leads and Core Directors, will function to centralize program-wide information and to coordinate the overall direction of the P01 with feedback from an Internal Advisory Board (IAB) and an External Advisory Board (EAB). The IAB will evaluate ongoing progress towards P01 goals and provide recommendations for alternative strategies to P01 activities if modifications are indicated. Members of the IAB will consist of distinguished expert faculty at the three performance sites (UND, Texas Biomed and CID Research). The EAB will guide and evaluate the overall impact and productivity of the program in alignment with the broader scientific community in the areas of the P01. The EAB will be formed in communication with NIH Program advisors and will consist of worldwide experts on classical genetics, linkage mapping, systems biology, malaria and drug resistance.